Aquarius
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Il entend sa voix... Il sent sa présence... Il sait qu'il est là... Mais on lui dit que c'est pas vrai. On lui dit que c'est dangereux. Mais Camus... Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal... non ?


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si ! 

**Couple :** Milo/Camus.

**Rating :** K.

Voici ma première fic triste que j'écris !

**Lys :** Soyez indulgents !

S'il vous plait !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aquarius

Il ne fait pas très beau, aujourd'hui. Le ciel est gris. De lourds nuages nagent dans le ciel. Il va peut-être pleuvoir. De sa fenêtre, Milo avait les yeux dans le vague, semblant regarder l'immense firmament qui surplombait le Sanctuaire. Il n'y avait personne dehors. Le silence régnait. À croire que le monde était mort. La Terre avait cessé de tourner.

Milo ferma les yeux, et se retourna, appuyant son dos contre la vitre. Il guetta un son, une voix. Mais il n'entendit rien. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Pourquoi n'entendait-il rien ? Où était-il ? Ses paupières se soulevèrent, il chercha quelqu'un des yeux. Mais il ne vit rien. Il n'y avait personne, dans son salon. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais où était-il passé ?

C'était silencieux. Et ce silence le stressait. Son corps se mit à trembler imperceptiblement. Il n'aimait pas le silence, il avait horreur de ça. Ce silence lourd, qui voulait tout dire, lui faisait peur. Au point de le rendre hystérique. Ses mains était agitées, elle se crispèrent sur ses hanches. De ses yeux bleu, Milo parcourut le salon. Vide.

Soudain, ses yeux le virent. Ils le virent entrer dans la pièce, doucement, légèrement. Sans bruit. Un doux sourire était posé sur ses lèvres fines, ses yeux semblaient le regarder avec tendresse. Le grec sourit à son tour, poussant un léger soupir soulagé, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, lentement. Milo braquait ses yeux sur lui, l'attendant patiemment. Il ferma les yeux. Il crut sentir sur ses lèvres celles de son aimé. Le goût salé de ses lèvres. Sans se rentre compte qu'il pleurait.

_I hear your whispers  
Break the silence and it calms me down.  
Your taste on my lips,  
your salty kisses.  
_

Milo rouvrit les yeux, son amour avait disparu. Il sursauta brutalement, revenant soudain à la réalité. Son corps fut secoué de violent frissons. Tout tremblant, il s'avança jusqu'au canapé, où il s'assit. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Le jeune homme respira longuement, le plus calmement possible, se remettant les idées en place. Il se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se mordit la lèvre.

D'un coup, le grec se laissa tomber en arrière, le dos contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux rivés sur le salon. Son cœur battait fort, il l'entendait taper dans sa poitrine. C'était le seul bruit qu'il entendait. Il ne ferma pas les yeux. Ou il le reverrait. Et il entendait des pas, à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un venait lui rendre visite. Qui était-ce ? Il l'ignorait. Mais Milo ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait voir personne. À part lui.

À nouveau, il allait entendre leurs voix exaspérantes qui répétaient toujours la même chose. Ce que faisait Milo n'était pas bien. Il cherchait quelque chose qui n'existait plus, il parait. Il espérait quelque chose de perdu, il parait. Mais Milo y croyait encore. Il ne les écoutait pas. Même s'ils disaient qu'un jour, cela allait mal finir. Qu'un jour, il serait trop tard.

Mais Milo s'en fiche. Il n'écoute pas ce qu'ils lui disent, ils ont tord. Son aimé est vivant, il ne peut pas être mort. C'est impossible. Milo ne sait plus. Il ne se rappelle plus. Mais des fois, il a des envies étranges. Il a envie de se jeter dans la mer. De se laisser couler. De ne pas remonter. Et de l'attendre.

_They say I'm seeking out the danger.  
That one day you won't let me go,  
(I'll drown, you'll take me down.)  
_

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, quelqu'un entra. Milo baissa la tête, attendant que la personne vienne dans le salon, qu'elle l'assomme de son bavardage incessant, et qu'elle s'en aille. Oui, surtout, qu'elle s'en aille, et qu'on le laisse en paix. Il ne demandait rien à personne, lui. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix. Lui et ses pensées bleutées.

Une voix brisa le silence de la pièce. On s'était installé près de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de le regarder, il avait reconnu sa voix. Une voix grave, sûre et chaude. Loin de celle claire, hésitante et froide de son amour. Milo écoutait ce qu'il disait sans vraiment comprendre. Il demanda à Aiolia de se taire. Mais au contraire, le Lion monta sur ses grands chevaux, attrapant son ami par les épaules, pour le secouer fermement. Mais le grec ne réagit pas, ses yeux dans le vague, incapable de se poser sur quelques chose.

Aiolia comprit. C'était trop tard. Milo était repartit dans son délire. Nulle doute qu'en voyant cette scène, Camus serait venu, et l'aurait intimé de sa voix froide de s'en aller. Et c'était cela qu'attendait Milo. Il cherchait des yeux son corps, son visage clair. Il cherchait des oreilles le son de sa voix, le bruit de ses pas. Mais Camus n'était pas là. Et le Lion sentit une boule de former dans sa gorge.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Milo. Il lui sembla entendre le son clair de son amour murmurer à son oreille son prénom. Il crut l'entendre ordonner à Aiolia de partir, et immédiatement. Car le Lion le lâcha et s'en alla comme il était venu. Son amour l'avait entendu. Il l'avait libéré de cette voix grave qui lui cassait les pieds. Il avait eu besoin de lui, et il était venu. Son amour était un ange. Un ange à la voix magnifique.

_I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.  
(You call to me, you set me free)  
_

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce. Milo ferma les yeux, écoutant la voix silencieuse de son amour, qui mourrait au fil des secondes. Quand plus rien ne parvint à ses oreilles, le jeune homme poussa un long soupir, puis ses paupières se soulevèrent. Il le chercha des yeux, et crut le sentir dans la cuisine. Il devait être en train de préparer le repas. Camus aimait cuisiner, sans pour autant l'avouer.

Milo referma les yeux, rassuré. Il sentait la présence de Camus ses côtés, par très loin, et son cœur battait à rythme régulier. Il pouvait presque l'entendre fredonner, ses pas sur le carrelage, ses mains effleurer la table, ses cheveux nager autour de sa tête. Milo se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'exister, car près de lui, son amant faisait battre son cœur, en même temps que ses pas battait le sol. Il se sentait vivant. Car son cœur à lui battait.

Doucement, le jeune homme s'abandonnait au tendre silence, aux frôlements de son amour, à sa voix qui murmurait. Aux souvenirs qui renaissaient en lui. Il se revoyait au bord de la mer, ses vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers, qui léchaient le sable. Le vent soufflait, ses cheveux volaient autour de sa tête, sa silhouette se découpait sur le fond orangé du soleil couchant. Il imaginait son visage froid, ses yeux de glace, sa peau laiteuse. Camus était dangereux. Jamais il ne le rendrait heureux. Jamais.

De toutes ses forces, Milo avait lutté. Cet être froid le manipulerait, il ferait de lui ce qu'il voudrait. Le grec devait le conquérir, il devait le dominer. Il devait avoir le dessus. Mais Camus était le plus fort. Milo était dépendant de lui. Il aurait donné sa vie pour le français de son cœur. Et puis, il s'était rendu compte d'un truc. Lui aussi, il était dangereux. Car la glace qui emprisonnait le cœur du Verseau avait fondu, l'Amour circulait dans ses veines.

_I relinquish to your powers.  
From your grasp, I just can't hide.  
Missed the danger I had to conquer.  
You made me feel alive.  
_

Dans ses bras, Milo avait connu le bonheur. Bonheur qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu. Et qu'il ne perdait jamais, il en était sûr. Car son amour était près de lui, il l'entourerait à jamais. Il l'aimait, il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Et malgré ce que les autres pourrait dire. Camus aussi avait besoin de lui. Lui aussi, il avait sa dépendance. Il ne disait jamais rien quand les autres étaient là. Mais, un fois seuls, il n'hésitait pas à lui dire ces mots si tendres. Car il l'aimait. Il était le seul qu'il aimait.

Milo ne se souvenait pas avoir trompé son amant. Et il ne se souvenait pas que son amant l'ait trompé. Camus avait toujours eu des difficultés à s'exprimer. À montrer ses sentiments. Si le grec l'embrassait devant tout le monde, il l'envoyait balader. Mais quand ils étaient seuls, il en réclamait presque. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient au paradis. Ils seraient toujours ensemble. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'ils étaient heureux. Et pas autrement.

On frappa à la porte. Milo sursauta, rouvrant les yeux. Le silence le frappa au cœur, qui se mit à battre à la chamade. Tout était tombé. Tout avait disparu. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, un nom s'y dessina, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas. Il était parti. Il avait fui. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Quelqu'un allait entrer. Quelqu'un allait lui parler. Quelqu'un venait de tout effacer.

C'était fait exprès. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Pour lui dire des choses. Des choses fausses sans doute vraies. Des choses vraies sans doute fausses. Il fallait qu'il reste éveillé. Qu'il garde les yeux ouverts. Qu'il se rende compte. Mais Milo ne veut pas. Camus est ici. Il le sera toujours. Camus n'est pas mort. Camus ne voudrait jamais son malheur.

_They say I have to be aware,  
that one day you won't let me go,  
(I'll drown, you'll take me down)  
_

Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Camus ne lui veut aucun mal. Parce que Camus l'aime. Parce qu'il aime Camus. Parce que leur amour est plus fort que tout. Milo ne peut pas vivre sans Camus, c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas être heureux sans lui. Il ne peut pas se lever sans le voir, sans le toucher, sans l'embrasser, sans l'entendre… Sans Camus, la vie mérite-elle d'être vécu ? Non. Camus ne l'a pas abandonné. Car sans lui, Milo ne peut plus avancer. Sans lui, il se noierait.

Une voix parvint à ses oreilles. Une voix douce qui l'enchantait. Milo voulut l'écouter. Il se leva et sortit du salon, courut dans le couloir, rentra dans sa chambre. Dans leur chambre. Qui sentait bon son parfum. Milo s'avança doucement vers le lit. Il s'y assit, tâtonna les draps, prit l'oreiller qu'il porta à son visage. Il sentait merveilleusement bon. Son odeur à lui, son odeur de mer, de grand air. Il sentit à peine les larmes couler sur ses joues.

La porte de l'entrée s'était ouverte. Il l'entendit à peine. Car les souvenirs envahissaient son esprit, les voix résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il était parti. Loin. Trois loin. Là-bas. Entendit-il quelqu'un l'appeler, à l'entrée de leur chambre ? Peut-être que non, car il ne réagit pas, peut-être que oui, car ses sanglots cessèrent. Milo appela son amant de toutes ses forces. Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de sa voix, de ses yeux, de ses bras.

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Milo, les yeux éclaircis, tourna la tête vers lui. Il reconnut le visage du gamin, l'apprenti de Camus. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit. Il n'entendit que la voix sourde de son amour qui lui murmurait à l'oreille. Le grec se leva. Le blond en fit de même. Il voulait l'empêcher de sortir. Milo ne comprit pas. Mais le gamin se retrouva propulsé contre le mur de leur chambre. Une voix l'appela. Doucement. Tendrement. La voix douce de son amour. Il le sentit autour de lui. Sans présence chaude. Il l'appelait. Il le libérait. Plus aucune chaîne ne le retenait.

_I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.  
_(You call to me, you set me free)

Milo se vit sortir de la chambre, sans accorder un regard de plus au gamin qui gisait contre le mur. Ses pas le guidèrent vers la sortie de son temple. Là, il se rendit à peine compte que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Il continua de marcher, descendant les marches des longs escaliers de pierre. Il faisait bon, il se sentit nostalgique. Il pouvait sentir une présence rassurante avancer à ses côtés. Ses cheveux bleutés flotter autour de sa tête. Ses gestes lents et gracieux. Son sourire enchanteur.

Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol. Il était reparti dans son délire. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il semblait répondre à son appel, les yeux éclaircis, il semblait suivre son ombre. Camus lui manquait. Milo le désirait. Il cherchait sa présence perdue, il cherchait la chaleur de son corps. Il le voulait. Il voulait le retrouver. Il voulait sentir son amour. Milo s'en allait.

Milo ne rencontra personne sur son chemin. Personne ne vint l'empêcher d'avancer vers son destin. Peut-être ne se rendaient-ils pas compte qu'un de leur amis s'avançaient vers un chemin dangereux. Peut-être le savaient-ils et le laissaient aller là où il désirait être. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Milo n'était plus conscient de rien. Ses yeux fixes s'étaient éclaircis. Ses pieds foulaient le sol légèrement. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien. Il semblait dans un rêve.

La peur et l'excitation se mêlaient dans son cœur. Milo avait un destin tout tracé, autrefois. Mais il avait changé. Il avait désiré le changer. Il avait remplacé cette adolescente idiote par ce jeune homme froid qui lui avait offert son cœur. Il l'aimait. Et toujours, il l'aimerait. Milo avait besoin de lui. Comme il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Milo prenait conscience de son chemin. De sa destination. Il savait où son amant le conduisait. Il avait peur de lui. De ce qu'il lui forçait à faire.

_I long for you Aquarius.  
I need to be with you again.  
I fear you, Aquarius.  
My destiny till the end.  
_

Mais sa décision est prise. Milo a choisi. Une vie de fou ou une vie de… Il n'y avait pas de choix possible. Ça ne peut plus continuer. Ce vide continuel, cette souffrance qui lui blesse le cœur et l'esprit, cette tendresse et cet amour qui lui manque…

Milo entendait une voix. La voix d'une sirène qui le charmait. Qui l'avait charmé il y a si longtemps. Un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres, un semblant de joie brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Des gouttes d'eau coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Des minutes passèrent. Alors qu'il se noyait dans la mer de ses souvenirs.

Un bruit étrange parvint à ses oreilles. Un bruit étrange qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait. Un bruit qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. Un bruit de vagues. Il savait où il allait. Il allait le rejoindrent. Ses lèvres l'appelaient, alors que la voix mélodieuse de son amour prononçaient son prénom. Milo écoutait sa voix enchantée. Sa voix magnifique.

**OoO**

Ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Il n'y a plus de terre sur le sol. Il reconnaît les milliers de grains dorés du sable chaud. La joie emplit son cœur. Tout comme le désespoir. Milo appelle Camus. Il entend Camus l'appeler. Le sable chaud devient frais. Ses pieds rencontrent l'eau. L'eau froide. De la couleur de ses yeux. L'eau monte jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses mollets. Sa taille.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il appelle Camus. Son coeur bat fort dans sa poitrine. Un sourire illumine son visage. L'eau fraîche monte, ses yeux sont rivés vers le soleil qui se couche, là-bas. Camus est là, près de lui. Il entend sa voix. Sa voix qui vient de là-bas. De très loin.

L'eau est à son cou. Il parait qu'on criait, là-bas, sur la plage. Il parait que quelqu'un a plongé pour venir le chercher, aussi. Milo en sait rien. Et il s'en fout. Camus l'attend. Il est dans le Monde des Morts. Et Milo va le rejoindre.

« Je t'aime, mon Camus. J'arrive. »

_I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.  
(You call to me, you set me free) _

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


End file.
